Secrets
by Pale Grace
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been secretly dating for months.  As Raven's powers begin to disappear their relationship is forced out of the closet.  How will the other Titians, namely Cyborg, handle the news?  Why are Raven's powers disappearing?


I do not own or have any right to the Teen Titians.

Chapter One

Returning from another successful mission, the Titans filtered through the tower, making their way to their respected bedrooms. None of the Titans were without aches or the need for a shower and a bed. Most of these young superheroes began attending to one or more of their needs as soon as they reached their destination within the tower.

As Beast Boy slid his bedroom door open, he discovered very quickly that one of his teammates had negated her body's immediate needs and snuck into his bedroom. Since Raven had been sneaking in and out of his room for months, her dark figure sitting on the edge of his bed wasn't a surprise. So our friendly green hero just walked past her and settled into his computer chair without pausing.

Then without any prompting, Raven uttered, "You're getting too familiar with me in front of the others."

"Aw Rae, can't we do this another time? I'm exhausted; I just want to go to sleep," Beast Boy replied as he yanked his boots off.

"That's funny. You said the same thing yesterday. And you also said that we'd talk about this tonight."

"I didn't know that we'd have a run in with Dr. Light and that I'd be so tired tonight," he said while slumping in his chair.

Ignoring Beast Boy's protests, Raven continued, "You have to stop putting your arm around me or brushing my hair away from my face in front of the others. They're starting to become suspicious."

"No they're not, you're just being paranoid."

"I'm an empath: I feel what they feel. And I can tell you that they're feeling suspicious and curious every time you causally touch me in front of them."

"I'm sorry; I'm having trouble keeping all of this straight. You know what? I'm not sorry. I don't care if they know. Hell, I want them to know. I'm sick of all of your dumb rules. I'm tired of pretending and lying to all of our friends. What's the worse that could happen? They tease us. Guess what? They already tease us; we'd just be giving them something new for them to tease us about!"

Sometime during Beast Boy's rant he had stood up and started pacing the floor in front of Raven; and as he finished he turned, facing her, waiting for her reply. Rather than giving him an answer, Raven phased through the bed and the floor into the common room.

"Ah Rae?...Damn it, I hate when she does that!"

Considering that this wasn't the first time Raven had employed this particular exit strategy, Beast Boy knew exactly where she had landed and the approximate time it would take her to get to her bedroom from the common room. So he wasn't in the biggest hurry to rush after her, since he thought that he had three minutes before she would begin walking down the hallway of the living corridor. Unfortunately, Raven had made record time moving down the hall and was already in her room when Beast Boy opened his door. After waiting a couple of minutes for his _girlfriend_ to cross his path on the way to her room, he decided to take a little walk down to her door and listen for signs of life. And sure enough, he heard someone inhaling and exhaling as he leaned against the door's cool metal surface.

"If you don't open the door I'm going to start screaming your name as loud as I possibly can and I won't stop until every Titan in the tower sees me standing outside your door in the middle of the night wearing nothing but my boxers," Beast Boy said with a hiss.

Before, he could utter another syllable the door slide open.

"You wanted to talk and when I said something you didn't like, you took off….again. You're always complaining about how immature I am. Well, how mature is it to run off every time things don't go your way?"

"I didn't know what to say. I was hoping that you'd apologize and promise to work harder on keeping our secret."

"For an empath you really missed the mark."

"I can't predict what you're going to do or how you're going to feel; I can only feel what you're feeling in that exact moment."

"What am I feeling?"

"Anger and annoyance."

"What else?"

For Raven, feeling other people's emotions is as natural as breathing. And just like breathing it's something that she does without thinking. Therefore she already knew what other emotions were radiating from Beast Boy. But she didn't want to recognize those emotions, so she simply looked away.

"I knew it! I knew that you were getting stricter with our "arrangement," because you can feel how much I like you. And it's freaking you out."

"I am not freaked out. I don't get freaked out."

"That's bull….For the past two weeks you've been avoiding me, except for our nighttime meetings. And you won't even spend the entire night with me any more. You're pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away, I'm….I'm abiding by the terms of our original agreement."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Oh my God! Its one step forward, two steps backwards with you. Our relationship finally develops into something more than just sex and you….you have to destroy that by moving us backwards. And you don't even ask me if I want to go back to the way things were. I liked where things were heading. I thought that if I gave you a little more time you'd finally be ready to go public with _us_."

"Us? There is no "us." We're fuck buddies. Our entire relationship revolves around sex."

"Our relationship has been more than "just sex" for the last four months."

"It wasn't ever suppose to be."

Walking towards Raven's turned back Beast Boy began stretching his arms out towards his lover. And when his body was pressed against hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started speaking softly into her ear. "What's so wrong with it being more? I like talking to you, when you're not being stubborn. I like watching movies with you, even those stupid foreign films. I like it when you sleep beside me, because I like the way you smell and stuff. And as un-guyish as it is to admit, I like cuddling with you. Hell, I would probably like going out to dinner with you and doing stuff in public if you would ever agree to take things outside of the bedroom."

While leaning down, kissing the crock of Raven's neck, Beast Boy firmly placed one hand on the flat of her stomach and the other hand on side of her hip. With his hands strategically placed, he was able bring Raven crashing down on top of him when he threw his body backwards onto Raven's bed.

"Oww!"

With a slight chuckle and an apologetic smile Logan was quick to offer up a, "Sorry." But he was even quicker to readjust his body so that he was lying beside Raven rather than under her.

Now, prompting himself up with an elbow and facing Raven while she stared at the ceiling, he began, "Rae, we don't have to go public with us _yet_. But at the very least can we go back to the way things were? You know, with you watching movies in my room; the two of us sleeping in the same bed again. And maybe, you could even start talking to me again, too."

After a few moments without a reply, Logan flops onto his back and utters "Rae," drawing out the name, truing it into a multi-syllable word.

Swallowing hard Raven finally answers back, "Ok. But only if you start being more careful in front of the others."

"Sure," Logan replies as he prompts himself up again. "Wait a sec. How the hell did you get your own way again!"

"Logan just go to sleep, it's been a long day."

"No! Somehow you did that thing with the words again."

"It's called talking."

"You tricked me into giving you exactly what you wanted."

Rolling onto her side and snuggling close to his body, she places one arm across his stomach before softly saying, "Shh, sleep now."


End file.
